The present invention relates to a waterproof joint between two wall portions for a molded plastic tub surround.
Tub surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. It is well known to provide a modular tub/shower unit which includes a tub portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is inserted into the wall recess to form a completely waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem which has always arisen with products of this type is that of forming a suitable joint between the tub surround portions. Various styles of joint have been used including butt joints and lap joints each providing particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics and sealing ability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof joint between two wall portions for a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated an aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.
The present invention provides a joint for a molded tub and surround which is formed of a multiple of portions. An outer trapezoidal pair of surfaces are formed laterally spaced from the joint to engage a pair of parallel engagement surfaces substantially perpendicular to said first and second wall portions, and an angled engagement surface between said parallel engagement surfaces. One or more clips are received on the trapezoidal surfaces to further urge the surfaces into contact. The clip biases the two wall portions into contact such that there is a watertight seal at the joint.
The present invention therefore provides a waterproof joint between two wall portions of a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing.